Warhorse Hoofprint/Current Sightings
Current known sightings and times: * Do not forget to update the Date/Time as well as Zone/Pos information! * Click "Edit" above and simply change the data where indicated! * Please use Month, Day: Time (Time Zone) format * Example: March, 13th: 8:36PM (MDT) {|class=sortable width="100%" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="1" border="1" |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="3%" align="center"|'00' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="17%" align="center"|'SERVER' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'AREA' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="20%" align="center"|'LOCATION' |BGCOLOR="#FFFFFF" width="30%" align="center"|'DATE AND TIME' |- |align="center"|00 |Bahamut | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | November, 19th: 10:51:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|01 |Shiva |Bhaflau Thickets | G-8 | October, 27th: 9:22PM (CST) |- |align="center"|02 |Titan |Bhaflau Thickets | G-7 | July, 16th: 12:44 (GMT) |- |align="center"|03 |Ramuh |Mount Zhayolm | I=10 | December 9th: 11:09pm (EST) |- |align="center"|04 |Phoenix |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | October, 28th: 12:46PM (GMT-6) |- |align="center"|05 |Carbuncle |Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | November, 25th: 05:45AM EST |- |align="center"|06 |Fenrir |Mount Zhayolm |H-9 |Nov. 13, 17:55 EST |- |align="center"|07 |Sylph |Mount Zhayolm |I-10 |May 19th: 19:33 GMT-4 |- |align="center"|08 |Valefor | Wajaom Woodlands | J-9 | October, 19th: 06:42:00PM (EST) |- |align="center"|09 |Alexander |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) (Azouph Isle) |November, 22nd: 2:24 AM PST |- |align="center"|10 |Leviathan | Wajaom Woodlands | F-6 | December, 14th: 11:20:00PM (CST) |- |align="center"|11 |Odin |Bhaflau Thickets |(I-7/8) x2 |December 13, 12:17 GMT+1 |- |align="center"|12 |Ifrit |Wajaom Woodlands |(E-8) & (E-9)?? |December 15, 1:37PM EST (EST) |- |align="center"|13 |Diabolos | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | December, 16th: 19:48:00PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|14 |Caitsith |Caedarva Mire |J-8 {Imp Hill Camp} |Dec 8th 2008 11:45pm GMT |- |align="center"|15 |Quetzalcoatl |Wajaom Woodlands | I-8 | December 05, 2008 6:30PM EST |- |align="center"|16 |Siren |Wajaom Woodlands - (North of Halvung Exit 4.) |(E-9) |August 25, 2008 20:25 PM PST |- |align="center"|17 |Unicorn |Bhaflau Thickets < Between H-8 and I-8 > |(I-8) |09 September, 2008 @ 12:44pm (EST) |- |align="center"|18 |Gilgamesh |Bhaflau Thickets |(H-7) |December 4, 2008 5:41 (EST) |- |align="center"|19 |Ragnarok |Caedarva Mire |(J-8) |13:00 (GMT+1) 02 December |- |align="center"|20 |Pandemonium |Wajaom Woodlands |(G-12) |August 3rd: 00:20 (EDT) |- |align="center"|21 |Garuda | Wajaom Woodlands | (E-8) | Nov. 14 4:00am EST |- |align="center"|22 |Cerberus |Bhaflau Thickets |H-7 |July 8th: 23:00 GMT +1 |- |align="center"|23 |Kujata |Bhaflau Thickets |H-8 |December 7th 3:00 AM EST |- |align="center"|24 |Bismarck |Wajaom Woodlands |I-10 |September 14th 12:17 AM EDT |- |align="center"|25 |Seraph |Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | Nov. 20th, 12:30AM (GMT-6) |- |align="center"|26 |Lakshmi |Wajaom Woodlands | F-5 | Nov. 20, 2nd: 12:00AM (PST) |- |align="center"|27 |Midgardsormr |Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | November, 10th: 8:06PM (GMT-4) |- |align="center"|28 |Fairy | Caedarva Mire | I-8 | December, 5th: 14:59(GMT) |- |align="center"|29 |Asura | Mount Zhayolm | E-6 | December, 11th: 01:45:00AM (EST) |- |align="center"|30 |Remora | Bhaflau Thickets | (H-7) | December 6th 10AM (GMT) |- |align="center"|31 |Hades | Bhaflau Thickets | G-6 | November 23, 2008; 7:45PM (GMT+1) |- |align="center"|32 |Midgardsormr | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | October, 6th; 6:42PM(EST) |- |align="center"|33 |Lakshmi | Bhaflau Thickets | H-7 | June, 22st; 4:08PM (GMT) |- |align="center"|34 |Phoenix | Mount Zhayolm | K-8 | July, 13th; 4:17PM (CST) |- |align="center"|35 |Shiva | Caedarva Mire | G-9 (Second Map) | July, 21st; 8:04PM (PST) |- |align="center"|36 |Titan | Caedarva Mire | J-8 (First Map) | August, 6th; 20:15 (GMT+7) |- |align="center"|37 |Unicorn | Bhaflau Thickets (Zone from Al Zahbi) | I-8 Center | November, 4th 2008: 10:22:00PM (PST)